


casting each other's shadow

by aformofmotion



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aformofmotion/pseuds/aformofmotion
Summary: Sometimes it takes a little push to figure things out. That's what friends are for.





	casting each other's shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr in terrible tumblrfic format in 2014.
> 
> I saw by the duck pond an elderly couple  
> throwing crumbs on the water,  
> close against each other,  
> thinking each other’s thoughts,  
> casting each other’s shadow,  
> and I wondered – which had been the great love  
> and which the acquired taste that became an addiction.  
> ~Robert Brault

"So Gaila thinks we’re in love with each other," Jim says, laughing from his position on the floor of Bones' dorm room. 

"That’s optimistic of her," Bones says, mouth turning up at one corner. Jim blinks up at him curiously, so he clarifies, "Thinking you’d reciprocate." 

Jim’s eyes go wide. " _I_ ’d- you mean you _are?_ " 

"Yeah?" 

"Since _when?_ "

"I dunno, six months into the academy, maybe?" He shrugs. "It’s not that big a deal." 

"Not that big-- but Bones that means she’s _right_." He scrambles off the floor and practically into Bones' lap. Bones doesn’t shove him off, which is kind of a miracle in itself. "Why didn’t you say something?"

Honestly, he thought Jim knew. It's not like he was making any sort of effort to _hide_  it. 

Jim rolls his eyes when he takes too long to come up with a verbal answer. "My birthday, first year, for the record. Answer the question"

"Didn’t think you’d be interested." He huffs at the incredulous look Jim gives him. "Other than Gaila I’ve never seen you stay in anyone’s bed long enough to learn their name and that’s not… it’s not what I’d want."

"I already know your name"

"Jim-"

" _Bones_. If I’d known that I’d’ve never even left the dorm"

It’s so soft and sincere that all Bones can do for a solid minute is stare at him. Then he pokes Jim accusingly in the chest. "Then why didn’t _you_  say something?" 

"Because you said falling in love the first time was the worst mistake you’d ever made and you’d never do something that stupid ever again," Jim says like it should be obvious.

And, okay, in fairness, that's a pretty good reason.

Bones frowns. "Huh. We’ve been in love for _three years?_ " 

"Apparently. Does that mean I can kiss you now?"

"You'd damn well better."


End file.
